


Elämää suurempaa taidetta

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumorisöpöilyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Jamesin kärvistelyn katsominen oli aina elämää suurempaa taidetta.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Raapalepuuroa [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Elämää suurempaa taidetta

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2008. Sisältää tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä esiosana [Lähtölaskenta uuteen vuoteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249652) ja itsenäisenä jatkona [Päämäärättömyyttä](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230473).
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Anturajalka."

Sirius käänsi päätään ja katsoi viereisessä nojatuolissa röhnöttävää Jamesia.

"Sarvihaara."

James pyöritteli silmiään.

"Sirius!" hän parahti tuskastuneena. Päivä oli ollut pitkä.

"No, mitä nyt?" Sirius kysyi ja tunki kätensä päänsä alle, jotta näkisi Jamesin paremmin.

"Tule tänne", James vaati.

"Tule itse tänne", Sirius vastasi hymy huulillaan. Jamesin kärvistelyn katsominen oli aina elämää suurempaa taidetta. "Tämä nojatuoli on mukavampi."

"AAARGH!" James karjaisi ja loikkasi Siriuksen päälle. Viime hetkellä hän pelasti Siriuksen suvunjatkamismahdollisuudet ja otti vastaan kädellään eikä polvellaan.

"Auh, sattuu!" Sirius älähti, kun James repi häntä tukasta.

"Minä sinulle näytän, mikä sattuu!" James uhkasi hymyssäsuin ja painoi huulensa Siriuksen huulille.


End file.
